The present disclosure relates generally to instrumentation used in a medical procedure, and more particularly, relates to a guide assembly used in the reduction of a hip fracture.
A procedure regularly performed by orthopaedic surgeons is the reduction of a hip fracture caused by trauma. The site of this type of fracture typically exists at the proximal portion of the femur below the head. In order to reduce a fracture of this type, an elongated lag screw is threadingly advanced into the shaft, neck, and head of the femur, and secured to a bone plate. Cortical screws are used to secure the bone plate to the femur distal to the fracture site. Tightening of the lag screw compresses the bone fragments together and facilitates healing of the femur. Many devices have been designed for this type of reduction including the devices disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,438,762, 3,554,193,and 2,526,959, the disclosures of which are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety.
It is a goal of designers of medical instrumentation to design apparatus used in hip fracture reduction procedures that facilitate implantation a bone plate assembly in a relatively less invasive manner. It is a further goal of such designers to design apparatus used in hip fracture reduction procedures that are relatively less complex and easy to use.
What is needed therefore is an assembly used in hip fracture reduction procedures that facilitates implantation a bone plate assembly in a relatively less invasive manner. What is also needed is an assembly used in hip fracture reduction procedures that is relatively less complex and easy to use.